Fingerprints
by DavidxEmber
Summary: One shot. Enjoy please. Slightly based off Fingerprints by Katy Perry. NOT A SONG FIC!


Me and Trent slept together. It was when Duncan went to his cousins wedding.

He invited me to go, but I said no. Only wedding I plan to go to is my own.

I didn't feel anything, and we both decided it was a major mistake!

When Duncan got back, three days later from Jersey, he asked me if I wanted to have sex. I said sure.

I didn't even think two months later when I found out I was pregnant.

But now, I really wish that I had. Trent didn't think twice either.

I thought he was smart! Apparently not...

We made Bridgette and Geoff the Godparents. They were estatic.

When I was five months pregnant, they said it was a girl.

Duncan didn't believe it. So, if he was right, he'd get to name it.

Three months later, Nichoclas Duncan Wyatt was born. Nicky for short.

He had no hair, blue eyes, and my nose. He was totally bald.

I didn't pay attention though; all babies are born with blue eyes. Stupid me.

When Nicky was about four or five months old, his eyes turned green.

Again, I was a complete dumbass and didn't even think twice; My dad had green eyes.

But Duncan must've noticed. A month later he left us. Haven't heard from him since.

During the two weeks after he left, I was so emotional. In a bad way. Trent comfurted me.

In other words, we had sex again. About two months later, I was pregnant, and still uneasy.

So I decided to runaway, take Nicky with me, and just run from my- our- problems.

But Trent walked into my room while I was packing.

_I was jumpy, packing random clothes for Nicky in a small suitcase, along with toys, blankets, diapers and bottles._

_Trent walked in as I zipped up Nicky's bag, opening my bag up._

_"Gwen? Gwen what are you doing?" Trent asked, making me jump slightly._

_Even at 19 he still looked 16 years old. It was scary._

_"I'm leaving. Don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back." I said, grabbing my clothes._

_Trent looked at Nicky, who was in his carseat, wide awake, slurping away on his thumb._

_Nicky had gold blonde hair, kind of a bronze color. Don't know where he gets it from._

_"Look, Gwen, if this is about Duncan-" I interupted him._

_"Of course this has something to do with Duncan!" I groaned. Trent was taken back._

_"He said he wanted to marry me! And now look where he is! Gone!" I cried. Nicky gurgled, playing with this little bear._

_"I hate that bear. Hate it. Duncan gave it to him. Only thing he gave poor Nicky." I huffed, fighting back tears._

_"And I can't take it from him because Nichcolas adores it!" I sighed. It was rare for me to call him Nicholas._

_"Gwen, as much as I don't want you to go, I'm not gonna stop you. It's your decision." Trent told me._

_I smiled at him, walked over to him, and hugged him tightly._

_When we pulled away, he handed me a charm bracelet. I fought back more tears._

_There were six charms: a skull, an airplane, an art palet, a star, a blue pacifier, and the Eifle Tower._

_"I get four, what's with the airplane and Eifle Tower?" I asked, clutching it in my hand._

_"Lotta history." Trent said. I put the bracelet in the pouch of my purse, zipping it up._

_"I want you to meet me under the Eifle Tower. In five years, this same day at noon. Just you." Trent told me._

_"Okay." I said, hugging him again. He kissed my forehead. It was until then that I realized I still loved him- even after three years._

_"So, any particular reason you're leaving? Besides Duncan?" Trent asked, as I continued packing random things in a smaller bag._

_Money, make up, soap, shampoo, sketch pad, and diary. Things like that._

_"Um... I- I'm pregnant." I said, tossing my phone charger in the third bag, along with my lap top and cord._

_"Who's-?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't know. Probably Duncan's. We slept together maybe... Three weeks before he left." I said, lying._

_I knew exactly who the father was. Whether I was going to tell Trent or not was undecided._

_"Oh... Okay." Trent said, nodding. I heard Nicky yawn. I couldn't help smile._

_"Need any help packing?" Trent asked. I thought for a second._

_"... Nope I'm good. Thanks though." I said, making sure all three bags were zipped._

_Trent grabbed the two bigger bags for me, while I grabbed Nicky and the third bag._

_The hallway was silent and empty. Good thing it was two in the morning on a Sunday._

_We walked to the parking lot, towards my Honda Acord. We put the bags in the trunk, and Nicky in the back seat._

_"Bye little man. See you in five years." Trent said, ruffling Nicky's hair. Nicky was still wide awake._

_When Trent to face me, I kissed him. Don't know why, but I did. _

_"I lied." I said, tears finally falling._

_"Lied about what?" Trent asked. I wiped away my tears._

_"About not knowing who the dad is." I said._

_"Me and Duncan haven't done it in over a year. It's your baby. I'm sorry, I couldn't leave without you knowing." I said._

_Before he could say anything, I pushed him out of the way, closed Nicky's door, hopped in the drivers seat, and sped away._

_The first hour of driving all I did was cry._

I was four months pregnant the first time I called Trent. It was from a pay phone in Texas.

I'm guessing he was around our friends, because he didn't say me or Nicky's name at all!

I told him we were going to have a little girl. And she was due in five months exactly.

He was so excited. I told him I wanted him to pick her first name.

So he picked Abbigal. I absolutely loved it. Abbigal McKenzie Martin. I gave her Trent's last name.

I told him, right before we hung up, that I was fine and staying with my mom's aunt.

I didn't tell him where. I also told him that Nicky was almost one.

Abbigal McKenzie Martin was born on November 13, at 5:56 p.m.

She was born in a Practice in California. She weighed seven pounds even.

She had shaggy black hair, and blue eyes. I called Trent an hour after she was born.

I told him all about her. How she was absolutely precious. I told him to make Bridgette and Geoff the Godparents.

He told them everything he knew. He told them I was pregnant when I left.

He told them that I'd just had a little girl, and that he was her father.

He told them her name was Abbigal. Abbigal McKenzie Martin. They were so shocked!

I moved to Paris when Abbigal was three. Nicky was almost five.

Abby looks just like Trent. Same pitch black hair, same deep green eyes.

Like Nicky, she has my nose. And she's deathly pale. Nicky however is quite tan.

When she entered pre-k, I met Jake. He was three years older then me.

I wasn't quite sure if I liked him or not. I definetly didn't love him!

A few months- maybe four- after I met Jake, it was time to meet Trent under the Eifle Tower.

He was there, as promised. I ran up to him and hugged him.

I kissed him, and thank God he kissed back! We stayed like that forever, lips locked.

It was absolutely wonderful. We took a walk, talking. Updating eachother of our lives.

He had had a fiance, but they broke up. I told him I had a "boy friend" but it was nothing serious.

I also told him I thought Nicky might be his. When he asked why, I told Trent Nicky had his laugh.

And his eye color. Nicky still had his bronze color hair. He was in first grade now.

So Trent agreed to a faternity test. Four weeks later, the results came back.

I was right. Trent was both Nichoclas and Abbigal's father. Duncan doesn't have any kids- atleast not with me.

So me and Trent decided to take Abby and Nicky, and move back to Vancouver.

Trent and I had them all packed up. He drove them to the airport.

I stayed behind to make sure I didn't leave behind anything. I wish I hadn't.

In the middle of going through out the house, Jake came home early from work.

He demanded to know what I was doing.

So I told him I was going back to Canada with Nicky and Abby to be with their father.

Next thing I know, Jake was smaking me around, into walls and furniture.

My life finally ended when he stabbed me in the gut twice.

I died on the kitchen floor of my three bedroom town house home, on June 19, at 11:37 a.m. Our flight left at twelve.

When I wasn't there at the airport by noon, Trent canceled our tickets, packed up our children, and drove back home.

He told them to wait in the car, and he slowly entered the house.

He gasped when he saw me. He ran to me and checked my pulse.

But he already knew I was gone. He called 911. But by that time, Jake was already gone.

Trent, just like we planned, took Nicky and Abby back to Canada.

By that time they knew who he was, and what had happened to me.

They grew up on the beach. In a nice home. Abbigal- just like her Godmother- took up surfing.

Trent married a girl named Rose when Abby was ten. I was happy for him.

Nicky learned how to rebuild cars, with the help of his dad, Uncle Geoff, and Uncle Tyler.

Abby got her first kiss when she was 14. His name was Rick. They broke up a year later.

Nicky got his first kiss when he was 12. I think the girl's name was Simone or something like that. Samantha maybe.

They never dated. They were bored, so they kissed.

When he was 16, he met a girl named Hannah. A year later, when they were seniors, they learned Hannah was pregnant.

Six months later, my granddaughter Faith was born. Faith Elaine Wyatt. Still to this day she looks like Nicky.

Though she loved surfing, Abbigal went to medical school; Nicky went to law school. Hannah stayed home with Faith.

On April 4, when she was 22, Abby married a man named Dylan Evans. He was 23.

Trent walked her down the eisle, and Faith was the flower girl.

They had twin boys a year later. Zackary Mitchel Evans and Garret William Evans.

When Faith was seven, Hannah and Nicky broke up. Nicky got full custody of her.

I smile as my babies spend their lives with their loved ones.

And I regret nothing I did when I was with them.


End file.
